The Aono Family
by observer of dimensions
Summary: It was been ten years since the events of The Aono Vampire. The normal lives of Tsukune and his friends are disrupted when political figures are being killed off by a mysterious monster. Tsukune and his friends came togehter to stop the monster only to find out that it is just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Second Phase

The full moon in all its glory illumined the night sky. The skies were clear and beautiful, unaffected by what was about to happen. Mr. Yoshi a member of the Diet was watching the city through his hotel window. Mr. Yoshi was a forty three year old human, who fights for the rights of the monsters. He was well known for his views and was respected…as well as hated for it.

Becoming tired from watching, he slowly turned his body to walk away from the window. He stopped as something caught his eye. A flash of a shadow seemed to have moved on the top of the smaller building next to the hotel. For several seconds Mr. Yoshi stood in place, even squinting his eyes like it would give his sight more power. Nothing moved for the amount of time Mr. Yoshi stared. Convincing himself that it just a trick of the moonlight he continued his regression away from the window.

He reached the bed where he began to take off his suit. CRASSSSH…with ear-splitting sound the window broke into a thousand pieces. Mr. Yoshi turned his body instinctively toward the sound of the window breaking. He was met with a combat knife in his chest. His eyes rolled back as he fell down.

His guards hearing the sound busted into the room. In front of the broken window was a female figure. She wore black pants and a black zippered up leather jacket. Her head was covered by a blood red biker helmet with a purple tinted visor. On her pants hung a holster of a knife…it was empty. Without saying anything the first bodyguard went for his handgun. He wasn't fast enough, before he could even touch it she was in front of him. Leaping up into the air she twirled around with her leg extending outward. Her foot connected with his neck, breaking it easily. As the guard fall the next one came up and did his best to throw a punch at the intruder. The intruder simply swatted it away like a bug. She then proceeded to kick him square in the chest. The force sent him back toward the entry way.

Sensing the incoming attack the intruder bent her body backward as small pointy projectiles shot across the air. She returned to her original suture and looked at the one who attacked her. It was a female monstrels; one of her arms had turned into a club like structure. Spikes began to reform on groves that rapped around the transformed arm. Before the monstral could attack again the intruder flipped backwards then ran to the window jumping out. By the time the reminding body guards reached the window she was already long gone.

XXX

Meanwhile at Tsukune's mansion Riddick and his ten year old daughter Tsugumi were visiting the couple. Tsukune, Moka and Riddick sat on the living room couch while Tsugumi sat on the floor leaning up against her father's legs. All four of them were watching TV after finishing dinner. They were watching an old movie when Riddick looked at the time display on the DVD player under the TV. "Well I think it's about time we head out" Riddick said. Tsukune turned his head toward Riddick who was sitting on his left. "You can stay here you know…we have rooms" Tsukune stated. Riddick pondered it for a bit before asking his daughter. "What do you want to do sweetie?" Tsugumi looked at her father then to Tsukune and Moka then back to her dad. "I want to go home" She said bluntly.

Riddick and Tsukune gave each other an understanding look. Moka smiled at Tsugumi "It was nice having you here Tsugumi". Tsugumi retuned the smile "Thank you for having me here ma'am" Tsugumi said politely. Riddick got up and stretched his arms and legs. "Tsugumi get you things I'll wait by the door. Tsugumi nodded got up and ran to collect the toys and books she had brought.

It didn't take long for Tsugumi to gather her things in to her bag and meet up with the others at the door. "You made sure that you have anything with you" Riddick said patting his daughter's head. "Yep" she simply replied. Riddick then looked up to Tsukune and held up his hand. Tsukune lifted his is own hand toward Riddick. Upon grasping each other's hand then lend in to each other and gave each other a bro hug before parting.

Without another word Riddick opened the front door and left with his daughter in hand. Tsukune closed the door shortly after they left. He couldn't help letting out a sigh. Moka giggled a bit. "A little relived are we?" she asked jokingly. "As much as I like being visited by friends…Riddick can be a little overwhelming" Tsukune said. Moka smiled 'I'll give you that but I have to say little Tsugumi looked cute in her white dress". Tsukune nodded in agreement, there was no argument there.

Moka stifled a yawn, clearly tired from the day's activities. Tsukune walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You go up and get ready for bed I'll turn off the TV" Tsukune suggested. Moka nodded sheepishly before turning toward the direction of the stairs.

Once the TV was off Tsukune joined Moka in the bathroom. They brushed their teeth and got changed for bed. Right when Tsukune was about to drift off to sleep a loud banging sound rang out. Both Moka and Tsukune jolted upward from their bed at the sound. The banging continued as the two of them got up from the bed. They were able to identify the banging sound as a knocking sound at the front door.

The both of them descended the stairs quickly. Tsukune and Moka looked at each other was they communicated through their link. Their so called link could be described as a form of telepathic power. This however does not mean they could actually speak to each other through their minds. Instead they are able to send wordless thoughts and feelings to each other. For some reason the receiver of the communication could understand what the other one wanted or felt at any particular time. Unfortunately the only expiation to this link was only a theory. This theory mealy stated that the link is due to the fact that they have the same blood flowing through them. This however didn't explain how they were so in tune with each other.

Moka held her position behind Tsukune ready to lend aid. Tsukune continued to the door. He touched the door knob slowly then suddenly jerked it open. In front of them was a young Tsugumi. She was crying heavily. "Tsugumi? What's wrong? Where's your father?" Moka asked as she rushed to Tsugumi. Moka knelt down in front of the girl putting her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I…It's…dad…he…he's down the…the…street…he's hurt…really badly…please…please help, I don't want him to die". Tsugumi wails became louder as new tears erupted from her face. Moka deadpanned to Tsukune who looked at her with wide eyes. They held the look for only a second before Tsukune disappeared into the night to find Riddick.

(A/N: Well here is the next arc of my story sorry it's short but this was the best place to stop. Hope you enjoy and please review if you wish.)


	2. Who Are You

Who Are You

The hospital, A place for saving lives, receiving treatment and recovery, it is also a place where vampires rarely go. Thanks to their healing ability they can take quite a beating. Four vampires however, where now in one of the hospital rooms. Tsukune stood by the bed looking down at his unconscious friend Riddick. When Tsukune found Riddick he was badly burned. Moka and Tsukune later found out that Tsugumi had injected blood into her father which probably saved his life.

Thanks to Tsugumi's and his own blood Riddick's body was slowly recovering. Several of the burns were starting to heal, however it would still take time for a full recovery. Tsukune pondered about who could do this to Riddick and why. He looked over to his right where Moka was seating; on her lap was Tsugumi sleeping. Tsukune could see Moka's worried look as she watched Riddick. A few seconds later Moka turned her head up to Tsukune still carrying her worried expression. Suddenly they both felt a strong presence at the door. They turned their head in unison to see who it was. It was Akuha and see looked as worried as Moka and Tsukune.

"Akuha what…what are you doing here?" Moka asked somewhat bewildered by her sister's appearance. It took a few seconds before Akuha answered.

"Maz called me after you called her about the attack". Moka shot a quick glance at Tsukune before returning her attention back to Akuha. "Ookkay but Why did she call you?" Once again Akuha took a moment to answer. "I was closer to you guys than she was an since I have gotten to know her over the years she called me to give her the details on what is happening before she gets here….by the way what's Riddick's status?"

"He's alive thankfully but we still have no clue what happened and…" Tsukune looked at Tsugumi for a millisecond before continuing "Tsugumi could tell us how it happened…All she was able to say was that Riddick sudden stopped walk and told her to hide, she said she did and after she heard yelling she saw a flash of light and felt heat on her skin…it was after that she ran to Riddick and found him…well in this condition". Akuha nodded in understanding. "Ok…I …I better call Maz and tell her how Riddick and Tsugumi are doing. Once Akuha left the room Tsukune turned to face the wounded Riddick. Tonight was going to be a long one.

XXX

The morning arrived like it normally did. Tsukune opened his eyes to his body being gently shaken. The first thing he saw was a little girl sleeping next to him. Still feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up. There was Moka dressed in a business suit. "I'll be heading off to work now" she whispered. Tsukune took a moment to recall why she was leaving before his memory came back to him. Today he wasn't working his normal shift allowing him to sleep later. Moka on the other hand needed to head off to work. She could not afford to miss a day. She had just recently got a job as a floor manager at Harmonious. Moka bent down and gave Tsukune a kiss on the lips which he briefly returned. He watched her leave the room before turning his attention back on Tsugumi. Maz arrive at the hospital a little after eleven. After a brief conversation t was decided that Maz and Akuha would stay and watch Riddick while Moka and Tsukune would look after Tsugumi for a while. Tsukune would be with Maz till her other picked her up an hour before he had to go to work.

A half an hour after Tsugumi woke up. Tsukune offered her breakfast and she agreed to it. Tsugumi remained quiet, not speaking more than a few words. Tsukune just watched her eat till he heard the phone ring. "I will get it Sir" Mr. Butai said from somewhere in the house. Tsukune heard the butler pick up the phone. "Aono residence…no sir I am his butler Mr. Butai…of course sir I will get him at once" Tsukune rose from the table. "Sir there is a man from the Diet wishing to speak to you" Mr. Butai call out to Tsukune.

"Alright I'm be there in a sec" Tsukune looked down at Tsugumi "are you going to be alright" he asked. She nodded but said nothing. Tsukune made his way over to the phone which Mr. Butai was holding. Tsukune gave him a silent thank you then put the phone to his ear.

"Hello" "this this is Tsukune Aono right?" "Yea…and this is…" "I…I am Mr. Shu from the die…diet and I need your help" Tsukune lifted a brow. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. "I want…I need you to protect meeee" Mr. Shu replied. "Mr. Shu I am A CEO of a company not a bodyguard" Tsukune said. "I know but…but my monster co-workers had told me of your power…you are the only one I can rely on" Mr. Shu whimpered. "But why do you need me to protect you?" Tsukune asked. There was a pause on the other side of the phone "YOU DON"T KNOWS…HAVN'T YOY SEEN THE NEWS!" Mr. Shu said flabbergasted. Tsukune had to pull the phone away from his ear because Mr. Shu was so loud. After the outburst passed Tsukune once again put the phone to his ear. "Listen Mr. Yoshi was killed last night at his hotel by a monster…You don't need to be a detective to know that he was killed because he was pro monster rights…killing people like him…people like me will cause hell to break loss…know please tell me that you can pro…protect me.

Tsukune rubbed his chin as he thought about it. He didn't believe that just after one attack meant that all diet members would be targeted. On the other hand however a murder was a serious matter. Even if it was a hunch it would be ill advised not to take up the offer to save a life. "Very well Mr. Shu I help…I'll come over tonight if you want once I am done with work…just give me your information" Tsukune said calmly. 'Thank you thank you so much…" Mr. Shu said with a relived tone.

Once Tsukune had gathered the necessary information he said good-bye and hung up the phone. "No rest for the weary" He said to himself before returning to the dining room.

As promised Maz arrive an hour before Tsukune need to work. Maz gave a consoling glance at Tsugumi when Tsukune brought the daughter to her. "Thank you Tsukune…Riddick is getting better but…he hasn't awakened yet, Akuha said she will stay on guard just in case he is attacked again" Maz turned her attention to Tsugumi. "Let's go home dear" she said holding out a hand. Tsugumi took it reluctantly as the three of them walked to the door. Tsukune opened the door and let the girls go passed him. Tsugumi stopped and looked up at Tsukune. Maz stopped as well but only because she was puzzled by Tsugumi's actions.

"Mr. Aono…if you find the one who hurt my dad…make them pay" Tsugumi said. Tsukune notice a hint a anger in her eyes. Anger that burned at for him but to the criminals.

"I will" Tsukune replied. Maz tugged gently on Tsugumi's arm causing the young girl to move once more. Maz gave Tsukune a brief nod and left with her daughter. Tsukune closed the door and let out a sigh then he went to his room to get ready for work.

Tsukune's work day when on like it normally did. He would make calls; check over loans, as well as reading reports that came from the other business sites. Tsukune loved his job but there was one thing that made his day. That was seeing Moka at lunch break. Unless you were new everyone knew about Moka's and Tsukune's relationship. It wasn't against regulations since Tsukune had made so that relationships were allowed even before Moka had returned. Neither of them allowed their relationship to affect their job, which was to only requirement for allowing co-worker relations. Most of the time they did not see each other even though they were in the same building. The only time they did was at lunch.

Tsukune had his lunch laid out and an extra chair pulled out by the time Moka arrived. She came in with her own lunch and at down in the extra chair. They chatted and ate happily in each other's company. Tsukune however frowned as thought of his phone conversation returned. Moka noticed his mood change right away.

"Tsukune…is there something wrong?" she asked. Tsukune smiled half-heartedly, he need to tell her.

"Earlier Mr. Shu from the diet called me" he paused to take in Moka's curious yet confused expression.

"Did you know that Mr. Yoshi was killed last night?" Moka nodded "I heard people talk about it was I came in to work" she added.

"Well Mr. Shu called me to ask me to become his bodyguard" "and you said yes" Moka cut in. Tsukune nodded slowly as his response.

"I questioned him about it…but yes I did agreed to it" Tsukune said. There was silence in the room. Tsukune looked wearily at Moka not completely sure what her feeling were on the topic. Out of nowhere she gave him a sly smile. "I'm coming with you, you know"

Tsukune let out a sigh of relief. "I wouldn't have it any other way".

XXX

By chance Mr. Shu Lived in the same city as Tsukune. It was only a sort ride to his estate. Mr. Shu's house was a traditional Japanese home. The house was about half the height of Tsukune's home. This meant that it was only one story high. It was, however bigger in length. The two of them were cleared for entry by a security guard at the gate. After finding a place to park they were immediately met by bodyguards who directed them to the house. Once inside they were directed again by a guard into a lounge.

The lounge was different from the rest of the house. It had wood floors for one thing. In the middle of the room was to dusty green couches on a Persian rug. In between the couches was a glass coffee table. The was also a glass door leading to the outside. "Please have a seat." The bodyguard said pointing at the couches. "Mr. Shu will be with you momentarily." The guard bowed then left.

Tsukune did not get a chance to talk for Mr. Shu appeared. He gave to two of them a weary smile. He was a skinny man. He had greyish fuzzy hair on the sides of his head. He wore a white button shirt and gray pants.

"I see you brought a partner…that good…um…thank yo…you both for coming" Mr. Shu said with a bow.

Moka crossed her arms. "Though I don't mind coming here…I would like to know anything you know about the murder and why you think you are next on the list...and I want a better reason than the one you gave Tsukune. Mr. Shu swallowed and yanked at the collar of his button up shirt.

"Well…ah let me sit first" Mr. Shu proceeds to walk over to the couch facing both Moka and Tsukune. Tsukune could clearly see a beard of sweat roll down the man's brow. "I happen to be a good friend of Mr. Yoshi, so I was able to get some details from his bodyguards, He…he was alone in his hotel room, The guards heard the sound of glass breaking, they charged in…but it was too late, the killer had stabbed him with some sort of army knife…it was a female wearing leather…and a motorcycle helmet, she…she took out two guards before retreating out the window"

Mr. Shu became quiet for a while before speaking up again. "The reason I think I'm next is that while I work and the same side of the as Mr. Yoshi I am of course a residence of this city…I…could only guess…that I am next because I'm close." Moka gave Mr. Shu a satisfying look. Mr. Shu's expression continued to sadden. 'He…he was a good man…he shouldn't have died that way."

Believing that changing the subject would brighten the mood Tsukune struck up a conversation with Mr. Shu. Moka even joined in after a few minutes passed.

Hours passed without incident and Tsukune was beginning to think that Mr. Shu was safe. That was until he heard yelling. All three stood up and alert. Mr. Shu sweated profusely as the sounds continued.

"Mr. Shu I think you should leave the room" Moka stated watching the glass door intently.

"Bu…But I…" Mr. Shu stopped suddenly as Tsukune appeared in front of him in a protective manner. A dark object crashed through the door and skidded on the floor. It was one of the bodyguards and he was dead. The trio however did not stare at the body for long for another dark shape coming through the broken door caught their attention.

A female figure dressed in black leather with a helmet covering her face. Without taking her eyes off the intruder Moka sent Tsukune a mental message. Tsukune grabbed Mr. Shu by the arm and lead him out of the room. The intruders shifted slightly as he did but took no farther action. Moka took a step closer to the intruder making it clear that she would intervene if necessary.

No matter how Moka looked at it, there was going to be a fight on her hands. Several bodyguards stepped into view from the outside of the house.

"Back off she's too strong for you to handle!" Moka yelled. The bodyguards froze, they clearly weren't excepting for her to give them orders. Whether are not the bodyguards were human are not they could somehow sense that energy coming off the two female fighters. Reluctantly the bodyguards retreated once they noticed Mr. Shu was not in the room.

After they were gone Moka gave the intruder a hard cold stare. Something felt weird about the intruder, something she couldn't place a finger on. While she knew she wouldn't get an answer she couldn't help but to ask "Who the hell are you!"


	3. Meeting An Old Mentor

Meeting an Old Mentor

The assassin reply to Moka was placing a hand on her hip and slightly leaned her body in the opposing direction. Moka frowned; she wouldn't be getting any answers. In a flash she disappeared from her spot next to the couch. The assassin predicted the attack and jumped back outside. A foot narrowly misses the assassin by mere centimeters.

Quickly recovering from her failed roundhouse kick Moka followed the assassin. Moka wasted no time running up to the assassin. She readied her right hand for a punch…only to drop down to perform a sweep. The assassin unfortunately was still able to dodge even with the faint. The assassin's dodge consisted of her jumping into the air as Moka's leg sweep underneath her. Landing on the ground the assassin quickly attempted to kick Moka's face in. While Moka was supporting herself with the left hand she used her right hand to push the incoming foot away from her face. The assassin's foot land landed right beside her. Taking her chance Moka grabbed the foot and yanked it unbalancing the assassin. The attack was enough to cause the assassin to fall backwards. In the same second Moka got up and pounced on the assassin. The assassin in turned brought her legs up to her abdomen and doubled kick Moka before she could do anything.

Moka landed two yards away from the assassin. The assassin was already on her feet by the time Moka was ready to attack again. The assassin didn't move, only stared at the angry Moka. In a flash she turned and ran. Moka began running after her but Tsukune contacted her through their link. He wanted Moka to stop they had protected the Diet member. Moka grudgingly agreed "and_ I guess I shouldn't run head first into this." _With a sigh Moka headed back to the mansion.

XXX

Moka found Tsukune and Mr. Shu in his bedroom…along with several guards. The guards stiffen as Moka walked in. One reached for his gun hidden within his coat. A quick stare from Tsukune stopped him however.

"So what now?" Moka asked. Mr. Shu looked up at the Tsukune who he was semi-hiding behind.

"I don't know…but I don't think we can watch Mr. Shu twenty-four seven." At this Mr. Shu's eyes shrunk His whole body shook like a leaf in the wind.

"Bu…but they will come back…I…I just know it…There is nowhere I can go to be safe…please…please protect me." He wailed. His guard all looked down in disappointment.

"Someplace safe…" Moka said out loud, her eyes gazed off to the side in deep thought.

"Moka?...what is it?" Tsukune raised a brow.

Moka snapped her head up and smiled. "I think I know of a safe place we can take Mr. Shu to where he can be looked after and not need us as permanent bodyguards."

"Really, where…oh…Ooohhh, yes that might work" Tsukune smiled back.

"I…If it's safe then…I'll go I…I trust you judgment." Mr. Shu said nervously. In his nervous state he didn't notice Moka's smile become more devilish to his agreement to go.

XXX

"It's so…nostalgic" Tsukune said observing the landscape before them. Moka smiled sharing the feeing. Mr. Shu however was too distracted by the dead tree and sign with the pumpkin on top to listen to anything Tsukune and Moka were saying.

It was the day after the attack and thanks to a familiar bus driver they were in a place that brought back so many memories. Yokai Academy.

Tsukune and Moka began walking off into the direction of the school. "Mr. Shu…it's time to go, you don't want to get lost here do you?" Moka said with a tone of playfulness. Mr. Shu flinched at Moka's words. He quickly staggered up to Moka and Tsukune and continued to follow them like a scared child.

The walk through the forest was quiet if not nerve wreaking for Mr. Shu who jumped at every sound. Are you sure this is a safe place?" Mr. Shu asked. Tsukune turned his head to look at him. "Sure it is…well besides the times my life was threaten by the various monsters here, but that was years ago back when I was human." Mr. Shu's response was an audible gulp. He no longer saw how this place could be safe at all.

Finally they reached the front gates. Though it seemed quite from the outside it was thriving with students and teachers. The trio made their way inside without any confutation. While the many sounds of school actives were heard the hallways themselves were mostly empty. "This way, we are meeting with the headmaster." Tsukune waved at Mr. Shu to follow him. Mr. Shu stumbled after them quietly.

It took them around eight minutes to reach the office. The guards all knew Tsukune and Moka and had let them pass with ease. Without hesitation Tsukune opened the door and was immediately glomped by a tall black haired female.

"TSUKUNE! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN AND YOU TO MOKA HOW HAVE YOUH BEEN." IT's good to see you as well Ruby." Tsukune and Moka said in union smiling at the woman currently hugging Tsukune. The hug lasted as long as Moka allowed it; giving Ruby the evil eye as she became irritated by the length of the hug. A short laugh came from within the room. "Ruby behave now, you can talked to your friends afterword" 'Oh sorry…Place come in" Ruby said stepping aside to let the trio in.

The room was dark aside from the light coming through the window at the far end of the room. The was a desk near said window. Seating behind the desk was the man they wanted to talk to the headmaster of the school and one of the two remaining demon lords. He was dressed the same way Tsukune and Moka had seen him countless times before. He had his hands clasped together supporting his chin. Only his chin and mouth were visible. His eyes glowing unnaturally as he smiled.

Tsukune and Moka walked in casually while Mr. Shu scurried in nervously. "Ah Tsukune and Moka it is nice to see the two of you doing so well, now how can I be of service to you." The hood man said with a grin.

"You know why we are here." Moka said in a sly tone.

"Indeed I do, but today is a slow day so why don't you explain it anyway."

Moka gently placed a hand on her head and shook it. Tsukune shifted his gaze onto Ruby who had walked up beside the headmaster. She simple gave him a shrug.

"Fine, Mr. Shu was targeted by an assassin, I was able to fight her off but I couldn't beat her…since Tsukune and I can't be protecting him every moment of the day we thought we could bring him here for safe keeping."

After Moka finished speaking the headmaster rose from his chair and stepped toward the window. "To be able to fight you on equal grounds and be able to escape is not a common thing…very well I will help but you need to do something for me in return."

"What do you want us to do?" Tsukune asked.

"I want you to find out about this assassin and who else may be behind the attack." The headmaster paused waiting for someone to comment but when no one did he smiled before continuing. "You may not have known this but the has been movement of monsters in the underground, they are getting ready for something and I think your assassin is a part of it…now that that's over why don't you have a nice walk around the campus I'm sure it will do you some good."

Tsukune and Moka bowed out of respect then turned to leave. Mr. Shu was about to follow them but the headmaster called out to him. "Mr. Shu Please stay. You are now under my protection so why don't we talk for a bit. Mr. Shu stopped and looked at the headmaster. He opened his mouth to comment but thought otherwise and closed it. "Now how about some tea to calm your nerves, Ruby can you get us some."

XXX

'A walk through campus…well I can't say no to that." Tsukune said with a small smile.

"And we can say hi to Yukari and Ms. Nekonome" Moka added in. _Pi Pi Pi _Tsukune looked down at his pants has his cell pied in his pants. Taking out of his pocket he answered it.

"Hello"

"…"

"Ok we will be there as soon as we can" Tsukune ended the call and turned his head toward Moka. "Riddick is awake and he wants to speak with us."


	4. It Was

It Was…

After a ride on the bus and a few jokes on how angry Yukari would be that they didn't visit her at the school they arrived at the hospital. They made it to hallway where Riddick's room was but just before they reach the door a nurse called out to them.

"Excuse me but the patient already has three visitors currently inside. I'm sorry but you will have to wait, it wouldn't be a good idea to overexcite him." The nurse said walking up to the duo. Tsukune and Moka looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

'You can't really expect her to know Riddick" Tsukune commented. "True." Moka replied. The both of them looked back at the nurse who was now staring at them in a curious manner. Moka opened the door and walked leaving Tsukune to defuse the situation.

"There she is. It looks like you would have owned me 1000 yen if you agreed to our bet Akuha." Riddick said smirking at Akuha who was leaning up against a wall.

"After all the years I've known you I have learned not to make bets with you." Akuha replied coolly. Maz, who was also in the room rolled her eyes. Ignoring the two of them Riddick focused his attention on Moka. Moka did the same though a lump on Riddick's hospital bed distracted her. It only took a second however to realized that said lump was none other the Riddick's and Maz's daughter. Tsugumi was sleeping peacefully, happy to have her dad back.

'I'm guessing you're here to listening to what happened" Riddick said. Moka nodded but then added. "But it is just good to see that you're ok non-the-less."

Riddick's mouth curved into a slight smile. "So much love, I bet Tsukune is going be jealous if he heard that."

"Hear what?" came the voice of the before mention man.

"We were talking about how much I am loved by everyone in this room. " Riddick laughed.

After a round of faceplams and eye rolls the group was ready to move the conversation forward. Riddick shift his body slightly to get more comfortable all the while trying not to disturb Tsugumi. Finally stratified with his position he rested his head back down on his pillow.

"Tsukune, Akuha remember ten years ago when I disappeared while in the castle." Both individuals looked at each other before nodding at Riddick.

"Well while we were running through the lab I happen to see an old looking guy run off to an adjacent corridor. I, being the curious sort chased after him." Riddick paused for a moment to take note that his visitors were becoming more interested in the information he was giving them.

"I caught up to him and from what I could tell he had a briefcase in his hand. He saw me turned into smoke then disappeared."

Akuha let out a sigh "So you're telling us that the one who wanted your head was some guy from Fairy Tale."

"…Yea but that's not all." He said giving Akuha a goofy smile. "It has been ten years, enough time to do some investigations." Riddick cleared his throat before continuing. "Over the years I would search for clues on my down time-" Riddick looked down at Tsugumi and smiled. "While I didn't find out his name I did find out that his presence has had some influence in the underground crime circles. More recently they have been more active…moving around more than usual. It also appears he isn't working alone."

"How do you know this?" Moka asked.

"Because I got word that the guy I saw had a meeting with some raunchy characters then not to long after a shipment came in for said raunchy characters and the short guy was mention during the exchange." Riddick became silent while the other leaned in waiting for more. "Um…that's all folks."

Akuha and Moka let out an agitated sigh. Tsukune merely frowned at the lack of information. "That isn't much to go on…maybe we can contact Gin he might be able to find something if the Monster underground is involved. " Akuha suggested.

All of the occupancies minus the child nodding in agreement. "Let me contact-" Tsukune stopped as the sound of multiple footsteps were heard running down the hall. Running at a hospital was against the rules unless there was "A major accident has occurred." Akuha spoke with curiosity. "Those footsteps probably belonged to nurses and doctors."

"Only one way to find out." Moka spun around leaving the room.

The hallway had since been emptied of nurses and doctors but noises could be heard coming from the lobby. Tsukune and Akuha caught up with Moka as she headed towards the noises. What they saw confused them. A number of medical staff were huddled together listening to who could only be the head doctor.

"OK, everyone go their assignments…good now let's get ready." The crowd instantly broke apart leaving in all sorts of directions.

Tsukune gently grabbed one of the doctors "What's going on?" he asked.

The doctor, who was female tugged away from his loose grasp. "Sorry I'm in a hurry ask someone else or wait till it shows on the news…you'll know what I mean." With that she left.

Tsukune caught Moka and Akuha looking at him, He shrugged. Understanding what Tsukune was doing the two females pitched in and began asking the fleeing medical staff what was going on. It was to no avail. Either they were told the same thing as Tsukune or were ignored completely.

About time the lobby was cleared out the three were left without a hint of what was going on. Looking defeated Moka was about to speak of a different approach when a male voice called out to them.

"It was an attack."

The trio expressed their slight confusion as the traced where the voice came from. It came from an old man sitting not too far away. With the attention of the three vampires on him the old man spoke again. "They say someone destroyed some building downtown."

"What you mean a terrorist?" Akuha asked sternly.

"No, monsters."

On top of the rubble that once was a forty story building three figures stood watching the mass ran away in terror. "Master Alucard, You know, we had other plans pretending to this matters." The short and nearly bald Jinn said emotionlessly.

A tall man with black hair that reached the bottom of his neck turned his head slightly toward the Jinn. "I know, but this is much faster then slowly installing fear through the killing of government officials. Everyone has told me that I am ready, so it is wrong for me to strike out on my own?"

The Jinn said nothing, but sighed in annoyance.

"Besides I do believe that your puppet doesn't mind one bit, am I right?" Alucard motion with his hand to the third member of their group. A female wearing leather clothing and a motorcycle helmet turned her head toward the other two. The stare didn't last long and the female returned to her previous posture.

The assassin's head tilted upward slightly as she became aware of something in the distance.

"It seem like we will be receiving guests shortly." Alucard grinned maliciously.


End file.
